This invention relates to wc-disposable bags of the kind having an outer water soluble layer, an inner relatively insoluble layer, an opening into the bag, and a flange around the opening for securing the bag to the patient.
Bodily excretions such as faeces, urine and sputum are now being collected in disposable bags which are more hygenic than reusable containers. Such bags are often used by incontinent patients or by ostomy patients, that is, those who have undergone colostomy, ileostomy or urostomy. After use, disposal of the bag and its contents can cause difficulties. The bags are not usually disposable in a wc because of their size, stiffness and the fact that they tend to float because of entrapped air. More recently, bags have been developed which can be flushed away in a wc. These generally comprise an outer film of water soluble material, which gives mechanical strength to the bag, and an inner film of an insoluble material which protects the outer film from any moisture in the contents of the bag, but which itself is very thin and flexible or has little mechanical strength. Once the outer film has been dissolved, the inner film is either broken up and dispersed by the turbulence in the wc pan or collapses limply about the bag contents, allowing the remnants of the bag and its contents to be flushed away without causing an obstruction.
These bags are secured to the patient by means of a flange around the opening to the bag that is secured to the patient directly or indirectly such as by means of an adhesive or by a mechanical coupling. In previous wc disposable bags, such as described in GB 2083762A, the flange has been arranged to be secured in contact with both the inner and outer surfaces of the bag so that it extends across the exposed edge of the soluble film and thereby protects it from attack by moisture in any matter passing though the opening. The construction and assembly of these flanges is relatively time-consuming and adds significantly to the cost of the completed bags.
It is possible to secure a flange only to the inner film if the outer film is removed from the region around the bag opening. This however, is an additional manufacturing step leading to extra costs. It also weakens the bag if there is a region around the outside of the flange that is not supported by the mechanically stronger outer layer. Furthermore, the thickness and material of the inner film may not be such as to prevent the escape of odour from some bags where the material of the thicker outer film acts as an odour barrier layer. Thus, this construction in some bags can lead to the escape of unpleasant odour from the bag.